The Demigod Art of War
by CandiiGal
Summary: A definitive rulebook of war for the young demigods, applicable to all aspects of life, to assure you countless victories. Examples are extracted from retellings of Percy Jackson's experiences. Enter, The Demigod Art of War.
1. Rule 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. The only time we do, would be in our sweet filled dreams.**

**Ratings: K+**

**Premise: For the first time, Percy actually caught Annabeth off guard.**

**A/N: Okay, just a little reminder here, this collection is a cross-over collaboration between Me(CandiiGal) and QuantamPhoot from fictionpress. We both hope that you'll treat us kindly with your reviews as this is our first time writing for this particular pairing/ section/ category and sincerely wish that you'll stick with us to the end. Without further ado, welcome to the first chapter of The Demigod Art of War.**

* * *

**The Demigod Art of War**

_A compiled and resourceful guide for the inexperienced demigod._

_**Rule #1: **_

_Never get distracted by your opponent_

They were at it again, flinging their swords at each other, trying to get the best of one another. Raven and blonde, dancing about in the unique rhythmic pattern of the wind as playful grins found its way to both of their faces, coated with the sheen, sheet of sweat. Giggles and laughters filled the open air of the Arena as bronze collided against each other, creating sparks which glowed as brightly as the sparks clearly evident in both of their eyes— sea green and stormy grey.

She side-stepped as his trusty bronze sword— Anaklusmos—slipped past her, but it was only when her delicate, slender fingers gently cradled his cheek that he found his emerald, green eyes widening ever so slightly.

Percy froze momentarily as Annabeth drew closer to him, his nostrils catching the hint of lemon. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she leaned her frame towards him, faces merely inches a part as the only sound he could hear was his heart, drumming in his ears, getting faster and faster...

CLANG!

For the second time for that day, he widened his eyes, shock and surprise claiming the shimmering green pools in them as he realized that his sword was knocked out of his hand and lying carelessly on the flat piece of ground of the Arena.

He gaped at the girl standing before him, clutching her stomach in a painful attempt to suppress her laughter, hunching her back slightly forward, gasping for air as tears escaped from the corner of her squeezed shut eyes.

He pouted at her playfully, the familiar warmth of embarrassment creeping up to his cheeks as he waited (im)patiently for her laughter to subside and when it finally did, he picked up his sword once more and got into the attacking stance, with an idea in mind this time while they resumed their friendly spar with one another.

She lunged towards him like a spring, agile and lithe, her favorite bronze dagger in hand as he allowed himself to execute his plan. Taking in a deep breath, he reconfigured his playful, devious expression into a somewhat, solemn and serious one as he spoke in a clear voice which bounced off the walls of the Arena.

_"I love you,"_

He watched intently with a grin, at the girl standing in front of him as she instantly grew rigid and tense as she stood rooted to the ground, halting in her attempt to attack the boy with dark, midnight hair and sea green eyes. Her expression twisted into that of shock, grey eyes expanding by the second as her mouth hung open loosely, her dagger slipping out from her fingers with a soft thud.

Pointing his sword at her throat in a gesture of victory, he made his exit from the Arena with a deep chuckle, leaving her in the Arena all by herself as she continued to stare blankly at the space which he had consumed earlier.

But it was only the fact that he did not follow up with the usual 'I'm just joking, Wise girl,' that made her ponder if he'd actually meant what he'd said earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Constructive Criticisms are greatly appreciated; we'll be more than happy to correct if you could spot any eyesores of a mistake. The next chapter would be written by my friend and collaborator, QuantamPhoot of fictionpress. Thanks for reading to the end; we're deeply grateful for it. —D&Q**

**QuantamPhoot: Yay! That's chapter 1 :D. **


	2. Rule 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO; please don't sue us **

**Ratings: T**

**Premise: One should never offend a certain grey-eyed daughgter of Athena during their first date.**

**A/N: QuantamPhoot. Yay! Chapter 2. Hope you liked that. Please rate, review and give criticism regarding any glaring areas you think can be improved. :D**

* * *

**The Demigod Art of War**

_A compiled and resourceful guide for the inexperienced demigod._

_**Rule #2:**_

_Never stray your eyes from your opponent._

I sliced, throwing my blade forward with my full force. The bronze weapon arced through the air gracefully, and embedded itself into the ground. The monster had sidestepped the attack, and was looking at me, straight in the eye with a menacing grin sprawled out on its wrinkled scaly face as I tugged, desperately urging Riptide to leave the ground to no avail. It remained stuck. I whipped back at the monster, whose grin seemed to have gotten even wider.

With my ADHD and everything, everything seemed to slow down, like someone had just hit the slow-motion button of a remote except that I wasn't affected one bit by it. My head turned instinctively back at Annabeth, as a breath which I had been subconsciously holding on to, escaped my throat. My expression softening by the slightest bit at the sight of her tall, slim form dancing elegantly around the hideous, drooling monster. Her diminutive dagger in hand, she spun and slashed. Her bronze dagger was a golden blur as she sent fast and unfaltering attacks flying in all directions towards the monster. The wind seemed to flow around her, making her hair waltz to the dynamic rhythm of the wind. Her elegant gown flowed like the waves, creating the most dazzling ripples around her.

She whirled around, forcing the monster to retreat a step back, and slowed. With her weapon arm in front, and her feet in a battle stance, she paused ever so slightly and I had to admit that it was the most beautiful sight I could have ever imagined. She looked so much like a god, clad in a flowing white dress. Her features wore a determined expression as her form remained more confident than ever. Her stormy grey eyes narrowed as she wrinkled her forehead into an expression I'd memorized by heart and I instantly knew that she, like the typical daughter of Athena, was thinking of the most efficient way to eliminate her opponent. She remained in that pose for a second, looking like the most deadly of warriors, undoubting. Then-

She screamed.

I stifled a laugh and returned my attention to the monster which stood towering above me, glowering at me with its intimidating, beady-looking eyes with its maw hung open, letting a few disgustingly green drops of saliva drip on me. I released my grip on Riptide and rolled back, raising my head as my brain instantly registered the sight of the monster getting ready to charge at me. There was not enough distance between us and there would be no way to dodge its attack, so I did the only thing I could. I raised my arms as Tyson's shield came to life against its coming attack, raising its claws which seemed to have bathed in the evening light. It brought its arm down, the biting sensation of the piercing claws which had managed shred at my forearm which didn't manage to get behind the shield in time, causing me to wince in pain as I kicked the monster back. It stumbled back to the ground, shaking its head, disorientated.

I ran to where Riptide was, embedded in the ground. I gripped its handle tightly and tugged again. This time, the blade flew out of the ground as a furious roar followed close behind, causing me to jerk back quickly. The monster was on its feet again and charging, claws at its side, ready to slash at me.

I took a low stance, and awaited the beast.

Three seconds.

Two seconds.

One.

I crouched and pulled Anaklusmos back, tensing myself. The monster's claws made a sickening scratching sound as they slashed against each other. I could hear it right above my head. Without a moment's hesitation, I pushed forward, bringing Riptide into its abdomen. The celestial bronze easily stabbed into the monster's abdomen, drawing a guttural roar of pain, a terrifying beastly scream, then silence. I withdrew my blade out in one sleek movement, and stood, feeling the grey dust wash over me, flying into the night. I looked over at Annabeth, a grin twisting around my lips at the mountain of monster dust, piled around her feet.

She jogged over to me as I capped Riptide, returning it to its inconspicuous pen form. I slid it back into my pocket and held my injured forearm to my eye-level. Where the monster had slashed it; there were three thick gouges of red, black and a poisonous looking green.

"You're hurt," Annabeth murmured rather grimly, deep grey eyes trailing my injury. She turned. "There's a fountain over there."

Casting an assuring smile at Annabeth, I jogged lightly to the fountain, my sea green eyes grazing the features of it. The top of the fountain was adorned with two chubby cherubs hugging each other, both holding a bow and arrow. From it, the water flowed out in the likeness of a waterfall. I soaked my palms into the chilly water, and almost upon an instant, I felt a cool sensation flow up my arm. The wound I'd attained while battling closed quickly with a soothing cool, while the green-whatever-it-was disappeared into the translucent ripples of the fountain. I glanced back at Annabeth, realizing for the first time that she was sitting by the side of the fountain, her head lifted up at the moon.

"Well, that sucked," I mumbled, sighing.

Annabeth nodded wistfully, "Attacked by monsters. And on our first..." she wavered, hesitating to finish the sentence as the red tint on her cheeks got a tad more obvious than before.

"Date?" I offered with a quick encouraging smile.

She nodded tersely, lowering her head in one whole movement. By the soft glow of the moonlight highlighting her features, I could see her cheeks glowing red. The wind picked itself up rather briskly as her scent of lemons tickled my nose. She placed a hand on her crossed legs, looking slightly skeptical.

"It wasn't that bad really," I assured her, sweat-dropping. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Don't think I didn't see that..."

"See what?" Annabeth turned to look at me, grey eyes looking critical than ever as I chuckled softly into the night.

"The moonlight..." The soft glow was like a spotlight on her face, complexion fair, coated with a thin sheen of glistening sweat which seemed to sparkle under the moonlight.

"The wind..." As if on cue, the wind blew again, gently and lightly, but enough to bring her trademark, golden locks to dance in the night as I caught a few stray locks of hair, letting them slide through between my fingers as I hunched slightly forward till her golden strands of her hair tickled my nose with her lemon fragrance caressing it benevolently.

"Your dress..." I whispered softly, with a chuckling edge held closely behind it as I lifted my head just a little, cerulean eyes sparkling mischievously. Annabeth's cinereous grey eyes held instant trepidant suspicion as she eyed intently.

I let a grin creep up to my lips in a slow and deliberate manner.

"The Marilyn Monroe."

Instantly, her head was like a tomato with golden leaves, sitting atop a white gown. "You- you saw that?!" she demanded harshly, grey eyes ablaze. I nodded, my ribs were heaving heavily, clutching my stomach as I tried to suppress my laughter at the fact that she seemed embarrassed enough. Pursing her lips at me, she turned away from me, pouting and frowning away, and by then, I'd realized I had made a terrible mistake of teasing her.

Oh crap.

"Annabeth?" Silence answered me. Cold silence, to be exact.

"Annabeth?" I tried again, growing slightly worried and fidgety by the second, scrunching up my features as I hopped around her nervously; whether if it was the ADHD in effect or the fact that I could see the thunder clouds circulating all around her, I had no idea.

Still, I got no reply.

"Annabeth, come on, y'know that I was just kidding…"

"_Please…?"_


End file.
